


Shopping Cart Shenanigans

by roylitchi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 08:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roylitchi/pseuds/roylitchi
Summary: Now relaying in her head the events that were about to occur just now. Akira and Yusuke sat in one shopping cart with Ryuji pushing it. Futaba and Haru sat in another with Ann pushing it. Both parties giddy with either excitement, anxiety, or both. Makoto regretted ever even entertaining Ryuji’s idea.





	Shopping Cart Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> im putting my tungly drabble here because I like it

“…. Ryuji. That’s the worst idea I have ever heard come out of you.”

“Cmon, We’ll wear helmets!”

“Fine. but I’m not going to be in either of those shopping carts.”

—

Now relaying in her head the events that were about to occur just now. Akira and Yusuke sat in one shopping cart with Ryuji pushing it. Futaba and Haru (Haru!! Honestly, she thought she trusted her more.) Sat in another with Ann pushing it. Both parties giddy with either excitement, anxiety, or both. Makoto regretted ever even entertaining Ryuji’s idea. She, of course, along with Morgana were the two referees (and people who were going to call the hospital in case things ended up wrong

“On your mark!” Makoto began. Ann and Ryuji flashed devious, competitive smirks at each other while readying to blast off

“Get set!” Morgana yowled. Makoto glanced toward the two competing carts once more. Yusuke looked like he also was beginning to regret this. It was too late for that though.

“Go!!” Makoto yelled, and the two were off.

As Ann took off with a blasting start, Haru and Futaba grabbed each other in one hand and the cart in the other. Haru giggling in suprise while Futaba let out a small squeak. Yusuke also let out a nervous chuckle in Ryuji’s cart as Ryuji picked up speed.

The rules were simple. Haru took all of them to the wholesale shopping center she often shopped at. It was closed by now so the large parking lot was empty. Fortunately exactly two shopping carts were left out for the taking. Whoever made it to the other end of the parking lot first won.

Makoto couldnt help but smile at the sheer teenage hubris of it all. Every time the shopping carts jolted from a bump of some sort one or more of them would let out a yelp of suprise follwed by more laughter. While it could easily go wrong. Makoto couldn’t help but have her initial anxiety ease at the sight of her friends enjoying themselves just like good old times.

“What?! No fair! Ryuji did track before of course he’d win!” Ann’s frustrated outcry rang throughout the entire parking lot.

“Well, the rules are the rules Ann. You all agreed to them. Ryuji, Akira, and Yusuke win!” Makoto smiled as she and Morgana began to approach the teams on the other end of the parking lot.

Ann feigned a dramatic childish pout but nonetheless, everyone had fun so everyone won.

“Oooh YEAH!” Ryuji celebrated, pumping his fish in the air before doing a victory dance with Akira, seeming to bask in his victory a little too much.

Haru and Futaba also climbed out of their shopping carts. Laughing at the wild ride they had just had.

“Hey! Who’s out there?!” A voice unfamiliar to all of them called out, angered. Footsteps then were heard.

Instinctually, before any of them had time to think. Ryuji yelled “Oh shit!” and started to run. Everyone followed suit.

It truly was just like the good old times.


End file.
